Luna
The Moon is Earth's only known natural satellite, and the fifth largest satellite in the Solar System. Description The moon is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary, having a quarter the diameter of Earth and 1⁄81 its mass.The Moon is the second densest satellite after Io, a satellite of Jupiter. It is in synchronous rotation with Earth, always showing the same face; the near side is marked with dark volcanic maria among the bright ancient crustal highlands and prominent impact craters. It is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, although its surface is actually very dark, with a similar reflectance to coal. Its prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have since ancient times made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of the Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses.The dark and relatively featureless lunar plains which can clearly be seen with the naked eye are called maria (Latin for "seas"; singular mare), since they were believed by ancient astronomers to be filled with water.They are now known to be vast solidified pools of ancient basaltic lava. While similar to terrestrial basalts, the mare basalts have much higher abundances of iron and are completely lacking in minerals altered by water. The majority of these lavas erupted or flowed into the depressions associated with impact basins. Several geologic provinces containing shield volcanoes and volcanic domes are found within the near side maria. Maria are found almost exclusively on the near side of the Moon, covering 31% of the surface on the near side,compared with a few scattered patches on the far side covering only 2%. This is thought to be due to a concentration of heat-producing elements under the crust on the near side, seen on geochemical maps obtained by Lunar Prospector's gamma-ray spectrometer, which would have caused the underlying mantle to heat up, partially melt, rise to the surface and erupt. Most of the Moon's mare basalts erupted during the Imbrian period, 3.0–3.5 billion years ago, although some radiometrically dated samples are as old as 4.2 billion years,and the youngest eruptions, dated by crater counting, appear to have been only 1.2 billion years ago. The lighter-coloured regions of the Moon are called terrae, or more commonly highlands, since they are higher than most maria. They have been radiometrically dated as forming 4.4 billion years ago, and may represent plagioclase cumulates of the lunar magma ocean.In contrast to the Earth, no major lunar mountains are believed to have formed as a result of tectonic events. History 4,400,000,000 - Formation of the moon. 1959 - First Earth spacecraft to fly by the moon. 1966 - First soft Moon landing and sends back surface photos. 1969 - First people land on the Moon. 1970 - Robotic probes sent to the moon to collect Lunar sample. 1977 - For almost 20 years no Moon missions are launched. 1994 - Satellites uses a laser to map the lunar surface. 1998 - The U.S. Lunar Prospector orbiter finds evidence of water at the poles. 2007 - Japan, India, and China launch lunar orbiters. 2012 - The Lunar Atmosphere and Dust Environment Explorer (LADEE) study the lunar dust clouds. 2013 - Twin satellites map the Moon's gravity field. 2018 - The United state of America send four men to the Moon 2020 - Japan sends astronauts to the Moon 2024 - China complete a manned mission, including a walk on the moon's surface. 2025 - The United States, China, Japan, India, Russia, Europe and even some private companies start trips to the moon. 2026 - Explorers try to establish the first Port on the moon. Initial teleoperated mining of Moon rock - originally for sale to scientists, engineers, collectors, jewelers, and other retailers. 2027 - With many economic concerns China, the United States and Russia begin to make plans for the colonization of the Moon. 2028 - Establishment of the first lunar outpost, Lunar laboratories, and seismic stations. 2029 - Nuclear reactor estabished on the moon to provide power. 2030 - The Moon port becomes operational. 2032 - Orbital space junk is becoming a major problem for space flight. 2035 - The United States, china and Russia begin constructing different outposts on the Moon. 2037 - Robotic rovers build the first solar cell using the moon dust as a key component for the solar cell. 2038 - Astronauts set up a Lunar base of Inflatable modules covered in Lunar dust for insulation. 2039 - First permanent dome, and algae-based air purifier. 2040 - First military outpost in the moon. 2041 - First research outpost and industrial outpost build in the moon. The United States, china and Russia moon bases have opened mining economies on the Moon. 2042 - Basic minning of isotope helium-3 in the moon. Helium-3, which promises clean, limitless energy for all mankind, is been use as an energy source on Earth. 2043 - By now several Moon bases have been establish by other nationsdifferent nations. 2044 - With the increase of the population on the moon the Lunar bases start to expand, and first manufacturing site on the moon. 2045 - First planetary defense lasers establish in the moon to protect Earth and Lunar outpost from Asteroids or Comets. 2046 - First Lunar base with a mass driver, and electromagnrtic cannons to launch cargo and fuel to interplanetary vessels in space. 2047 - First manned expeditions to a near Earth asteroid from the moon. 2048 - Biotic chemistry researchers have discover organic matter in the soil in the polar regions of the Moon. 2049 - First lunar gene-laboratories establish. 2050 - The Orpheus colony is establish in the moon. The main fuction of the colony is Scientific research and to conduct a geological survey of the Lunar regolith to find the best sites to mine Helium-3. 2053 - Commercial interest in the Moon with hundreds of corporations mining substance that are abundant in the moon, but rare on Earth. The main material mined in the moon is: Helium-3, Chromium, Iron, Oxygen, Aluminium, Gravidium, Gallium, and Titanium. 2055 - By now most of the task outside the Lunar base are handled by Robotic Rovers. 2057 - Giant solar panels and solar sails start to capture energy from the sun. This energy is been beamed back to Earth to provide other nations with an alternative source of fuel from the sun. 2058 - Kepler an unmanned radio telescope / observatory is establish in the moon. 2061 - The colony of Mina is establish in the south pole of the moon. This colony mines the ore of lighter metals that are relatively abundant and easy to mine. Mina also extract water, and transported to most outpost, and bases on the moon. 2063 - First hydroponic station in the moon is establish. The Hydroponic stations is a internal farm which produces the food needed to feed the many workers in the moon as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. It is typically maintained by horticulturalists, who monitored the production levels of the food. 2067 - First asteroid to be captured and transported to a safe orbit around the Earth, for further mineral exploitation. 2069 - Researchers discover simple dormant bacterial life in the Shackleton Crater. 2070 - First small artificial lake build in the polar region. This artificial lake is full of protein and nutrient rich genetic engineer algae, which have become the main food source for the coloniest on the moon. This algae are flavored with spice and other ingridients. This lake are maintain by a infrastructur (Terraforming seeds) that keep the lakes warm, drinkable, and habitable by forming a Terraformspheres. 2072 - First Fat worm engineered in the moon. This Fat worm where put near the artificial lake, which they where fed by chemical nutrients, and algae. The Fat worms are massive mounds of fat and flesh that could survive when chunks of meat, tissue and body fat where remove. 2073 - Lunar mining and manufacturing scales up. 2075 - The Moon is rename Luna. 2077 - Artificial Intelligence have total control of Luna's machinery, and political system. 2078 - A Tourism economy have been establish in the moon. First tourist resorts in the Moon. 2082 - The Apollo Mines become the biggest mine in the moon, and Moon-gem mining is central. 2083 - First Habitat module with Earth like ecologies establish in the Moon. 2086 - Anti-Matter is produced in a Lunar research station. 2088 - Establishment of a Lunar farm in the North pole. The Farm is provide with eight hours of sunlight per day during the local summer by rotating crops in and out of the sunlight which is continuous for the entire summer. A beneficial temperature, radiation protection, insects for pollination, and all other plant needs are provided artificially. 2090 - The Armstrong colony is establish below the lunar surface, because the caves provide some protection from radiation and meteor showers. Scientists believe the moon's volcanic past created this vast underground network of lava tubes. The Armstrong colony is the first civilian class colony in Luna. 2092 - The formation of several shallow lakes in craters using Terraforming seeds. 2093 - Plans to the Lunar Ark begin, Noah will preserve humanity's culture in the event of a civilization collapse. 2095 - With th population on Earth quickly increasing, nations around the globe are fighting for the scarce available resource. The United states of america has attempted to alleviate its own energy problems by launching an O'Neill Cylinder space station, constructed from materials mined from moon, harboring a solar energy-driven generator to provide them with an alternative source of fuel from the sun. The space station is call Eclipse. 2096 - First Genetic engineer plant that is available to live in the Lunar surface near the shallow lakes. 2097 - Colonization of Mars begins, and the Lunar settlements serves as a construction site, launching rocketcs to the planet mars, and as a fueling station for spacecraft. 2098 - Establishment of the Aldrin colony in the polar regions of the moon. The Aldrin also avoid the problem of long Lunar nights and take advantage of the sun continuously. 2100 - First off-world posthuman species, Lunarites. This posthuman species can live in low-gravity, have a pale skin, and enlogated limbs. They mainly work in the Hydroponic station, and in space habitats. 2102 - As the Population increase several Lunar bases settle in the poles, near Mina, and start to transport water resource to the Lunar colonies, which guarantee the colony with oxygen and water. The water is also use to produce hydrogen, an excellent fuel for rockets. 2105 - The Lunar colonies start to export food to newly form space habitats. 2109 - First High-secutrity prison build in the moon. 2110 - The population of Luna increase after hundreds of criminals are send to the moon. 2113 - The Lunar security force (LSF) is establish. 2114 - The Armstrong colony start to expand the Lunar cave system with plasma torches. 2120 - The International space elevator is operational. The International space elevator have been build with powerful cable development from carbon nano-tube, which make it stronger than steel. Through the space elevator commercial travel to space and the moon became more easy using Maglev trains rather than using expensive-to-run rocket-propelled spacecraft. 2124 - By now most of the space habitats around the Earth have been builded by materials mined from the moon. 2130 - Large-scale civilian settements are establish in Luna build by self-assembling nanotechnology, funded by various Coorporations. Most of the colonies are constructed in the polar regions, below the lunar surface or inside a crater. 2133 - With the establishment of several civilian colony in Luna, space commercialization and space tourism flourished. 2134 - Mons Huygen (the highest moutain), Tycho (a crater visible from Earth), the lunar seas ( which are fill with an extremelly fine dust), and the apollo landing site have become the most popular destination on the moon. 2135 - Formation of the Lunar Republic. 2136 - The creation of a thick atmosphere in Luna. This atmosphere provide protection against the smallest of meteorites, which are the most dangerous since they are nearly impossible to detect. The atmosphere creates a weather patterns that help to alleviate the problem of moon dust, which is extremely sharp due to the lack of wind. The thick atmosphere also moderate the temperature extremes on the Moon to a certain extent, which would make it easier to work outside the peaks of eternal light as the nights would be a tiny bit less extreme. Instead of simply having light areas that are hot and dark areas that are cold, the winds would cool down the light areas next to the dark ones, and warm up the dark areas next to the light. 2139 - Scientists develop a form of artificial gravity that have become available to most colonies on the moon. 2143 - The Lunari, a Lunarite subspecie, emerge. Second post Human in Luna, Keeper. The Keepers are a posthuman species derived from the Lunarites, and mainly work with small machinery inside colonies and space habitats. The keeper have six enlogated limbs, and they are very short compare to most humans. After the creation of the keepers lunar robots mainly handle task outside the colonies. 2148 - The Armstrong colony becomes the capital of Luna. 2150 - Massive domed cities are created by self-assembling Nanotechnology. 2157 - Construction of a Lunar space elevator. 2160 - The moon have become a major commerce and industrial centers during the colonization of the inner solar system, and asteroid belt. 2163 - Construction of several other Lunar space elevator. 2167 - First artificial biosphere bubble, or ABB, built in Luna. 2172 - First hotel in the moon. This hotel are located inside artificial biosphere bubbles. 2178 - Formation of the Luna Ring, an array of solar cells that extend like a belt along the entire 11,000 km lunar equator, andpower transmission facilities would beam a high-energy-density laser towards receiving stations on Earth. 2180 - During this time a massive tram system have been build in the lunar surface that connect every colony in Luna with Maglev trains. 2181 - Xenobiologist discover a small ecosystem deep withing the Cave systems, below the Lunar surface, near the Shackleton Crater on the Moon's south pole. The lava tubes are full of Bacteria that eat moon rock, and turn it into a liquid that have become the main food source, and home to many nail size creatures. This small life forms use one form of molecule, but cannot absorb the "mirror image" of the same molecule, even though it's really the same chemical. This life forms have a Biochemistry of carbon/silicon. This massive slimes are eaten by ediacaran size organisms, and the ediacaran organisms are prey by a small predatory Jellyfish like organisms. This life forms are extremophilic lifeforms, meaning that they can survive in extremely harsh environments. This ecosystem are very similar to the ones that exist during the Precambrian Eon on Earth. Most life form on this small hidden world reproducce by meiosis, and most of them try to avoid moving, or waste energy. They are other Life form that are too isolated and feed from organic matter in the lunar soil, by absorbing huge amount of solar radiation, or minerals, and ores. They mainly live alone in underground nest, and are very aggressive, and territorial. The isolated life forms are divide in two groups: Consumers, and parasites. It is theorize that this life forms developed from material that where deposited by comets impacting the Moon, or materials developed locally through chemical processes. Substances discovery in the moon include organic molecules, amino acids and even crude lipid membranes that resemble the walls of living cells. 2182 - Using an inflatable module with a hard outer shell the caves have been seal to protect, and safely study the native Lunar biosphere. 2183 - The Conrad colony becomes a Scientific research center use to study the native Lunar biosphere. 2184 - The Lunarites surpass the Human population in Luna. 2185 - After several generations the Lunarites start to develop there own culture, and society. 2192 - Construction of a Lunar Orbital Ring Space Elevator. 2195 - The Martian Revolution commence. Many LSF agents are sent to mars to assist the EDF(Earth Defense Force) to stop the Martian revolution. 2197 - The Interstellar space elevator is operational. The Interstellar space elevator is a massive structure that is connected with the Terra Orbital Ring, and the Lunar Orbital Ring. 2199 - The First Lunar olympic games are celebated. 2200 - For many people on Earth travelling to the moon have become an everyday occurrence, and By now the moon have been heavily colonized with massive doomed cities, and large sealed metropolis, with inner structures such as schools, malls,and skyscrapers. The biggest settlement in Luna is Solaris. 2228 - The Lunar orbital ring becomes a major tourist attraction after the installation of city modules. 2230 - Third post-human species that is developed in Luna, Slenders. 2236 - The Lunar worldhouse is complete, and terraformation of the moon begins. 2265 - Massive terraformers are establish in the Moon. This terraformers start to extact water from the Lunar poles , and heat it hot enoguht to break the bonds that hold Hydrogen and oxygen in the silicates, they would form oxyhydrogen, which is very explosive, was heated enought. After the chemical fusion occure most of the energy was been released in the exothermic fusion process that was absorbed in the endothermic one to break the bond in the silicates. The difference in endothermic energy, and exothermic energy caused a chemical change reaction, spreading over the whole Lunar surface. This also melt the rock deep under the highly dense packed regolith, making it a layer of solid, or even liquid very hot material, in which the chain reaction can be maintained and spread out over larger regions beneath the uppper regolith layer. This caused an atmosphere 'evaporating' out of the "dark" ground. This caused a chemical reaction that provided the moon with billions of tons of air needed to form a dense atmosphere containing much water vapor, free nitrogen, and Oxygen. 2266 - Water vapor start to condense into rain and form lakes, rivers and oceans. The 14 earthdays moonday-night-cycle causes strong whirl-winds from the warm day-side to the cold night-side, leveling out the temperature differences. The central part of the day-side would be rather wind still. Heavy rains on the night-side, dry weather on the day-side. The Sun maintain a water loop between the surface, and the atmosphere. 2278 - Large Vegetation zones appear. This vegetation zone are mainly Algae fields. 2285 - First settlers outside the colony. This settlers are mainly farmers and foresters. 2288 - First Lunar city, and ABB (Artificial Bubble Biosphere) that has there dome removed. 2307 - The Moon is completelly Terraform. Luna is seeded with exotic neogene organisms thta can live in the Low-gravity of Luna. 2315 - By now most, if not all, Lunar settlements are Domeless. 2350 - Formation of the Lunar Union. Geography The geology of the Moon is quite different from that of the Earth. The Moon lacks a significant atmosphere and any bodies of water, which eliminates erosion due to weather; it does not possess any form of plate tectonics, it has a lower gravity, and because of its small size, it cools more rapidly. The complex geomorphology of the lunar surface has been formed by a combination of processes, chief among which are impact cratering and volcanism. The Moon is a differentiated body, possessing a crust, mantle and core. The lunar landscape is characterized by impact craters, their ejecta, a few volcanoes, hills, lava flows and depressions filled by magma. Atmosphere The moon has a negigidle atmsophere due to its low gravity, unabe to retain gas molecules on its surface. The composition of the moon is mainly helium, argon, potassium ions, and sodium. Most of the gases come from within the surface. The thermal motion of gas molecules is induced by solar radiation and random collisions between atmospheric particles themselves. We can deduce that if the moon once had an atmosphere, the faster molecules to escape from it for, according to a law of the kinetic theory of gases, induce other to increase their speed, thus accelerating the atmospheric loss process. It is estimated that the complete disappearance of the hypothetical lunar atmosphere should be carried out over several hundred million years.The almost no atmosphere on the moon the astronauts forced to have self-contained gas supply, known as PLSS on trips around the surface. Also, the absence of a protective mantle, ultraviolet radiation and gamma rays emitted by the Sun bombarded the lunar surface, be a need for special protective suits to avoid its harmful effects.For the thin lunar atmosphere any small change can be important. The mere presence of astronauts locally alters its pressure and composition to enrich it with them and expired gases escaping from the lunar module each time you perform an EVA. There are fears that the gases emitted by ships in the seventies they landed on the Moon have created a pollution or contamination of mass equal to that of his native atmosphere. Although these gases should have already largely disappeared, there is still a concern that any residues that impede research into the real atmosphere of the moon.The lunar atmosphere also receives contributions from solar particles during the day, which ceases at nightfall. During the lunar night, the pressure can drop to be only two-billionths of Earth's atmosphere during the day up to eight billionths, demonstrating that the lunar atmosphere is not a permanent atmosphere, but a particle concentration exomoon medium dependent. The ionosphere surrounding the moon differs from Earth in the small number of ionized particles and the presence of low energy electrons which, torn from the soil of the Moon, are emitted into space by the impact of sunlight. It is now possible to determine the existence of a sodium tail composed of vapors arising from the moon in a similar way as do the gases of comets. The absence of air, wind and thus prevents the surface from eroding and transporting earth and sand, smoothing and covering their irregularities. Due to the absence of air does not transmit sound. The lack of atmosphere also means that the surface of the moon has no protection with respect to sporadic bombing comets and asteroids. Furthermore, once these impacts occur, the craters are virtually not degrade over time due to the lack of erosion. Life Forms The Moon indigenous life forms live deep withing the Cave systems, below the Lunar surface, near the Shackleton Crater on the Moon's south pole. The lava tubes are full of Bacteria that eat moon rock, and turn it into a liquid that have become the main food source, and home to many nail size creatures. This small life forms use one form of molecule, but cannot absorb the "mirror image" of the same molecule, even though it's really the same chemical. This life forms have a Biochemistry of carbon/silicon. This massive slimes are eaten by ediacaran size organisms, and the ediacaran organisms are prey by a small predatory Jellyfish like organisms. This life forms are extremophilic lifeforms, meaning that they can survive in extremely harsh environments. This ecosystem are very similar to the ones that exist during the Precambrian Eon on Earth. Most life form on this small hidden world reproducce by meiosis, and most of them try to avoid moving, or waste energy. They are other Life form that are too isolated and feed from organic matter in the lunar soil, by absorbing huge amount of solar radiation, or minerals, and ores. They mainly live alone in underground nest, and are very aggressive, and territorial. The isolated life forms are divide in two groups: Consumers, and parasites. It is theorize that this life forms developed from material that where deposited by comets impacting the Moon, or materials developed locally through chemical processes. Substances discovery in the moon include organic molecules, amino acids and even crude lipid membranes that resemble the walls of living cells. The Non-indigenous life forms that live in the terraformed surface are extremelly exotic with plants that grow to heights far in excess of those on Earth and very tall and slendered animals closely resembling giraffes. Many creatures are able to fly or glide comfortably in low gravity. Colony / Settlements Most of the settlements establish during the early colonization of the moon where made by robots. Later the civilian colonies establish in the moon after the discovery of Artificial gravity, or AG, where mainly made by self-assembling nanotechnology. The main occupation for the coloniests in the moon arescientific and technological research, mining, agriculture, energy production, communications and transport/infrastructure management. Most of the machinary inside the colonies are handle by Keeepers, and most of the work outside the colonies are made by robots. The biggest and most know settlement on the moon are: #Orpheus #Mina #Armstrong #Aldrin #Conrad #Beam #Shepard #Mitchel #Scott #Irwin #Young #Duke #Cernan #Schmitt Category:Natural Satellite Category:Sol System